Darkness of the Storm
by XxDracoMalfoy'sGirlxX
Summary: Racing against the clock Bella has to escape with her children and find a safe house. Gathering every ounce of courage Bella flees with her children going to the only place she could think of, her childhood best friend's house. There she finds solace from the dark storm her life was in. There she might find the happiness he stole from her. There was her last hope at life.


**While we try to teach our children all about life,  
Our children teach us what life is all about.  
~Angela Schwindt**

"Mom how do you even know he'll help?" His shaggy brown hair slightly covered his eyes as he looked over at his mother from the passenger seat of the small car.

"I don't." Her knuckles were white from how hard she gripped the steering wheel. She had already been driving for 4 hours now, determined to get as far away from that place as she possibly could.

She sighed deeply and looked over at Logan. He was exhausted, she was exhausted. Gently she gripped his hand into hers and gave it a small squeeze. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "We're going to be ok baby, "she reassured him.

Not releasing his hand she glanced in the rear view mirror at the 3 tiny bodies in the back. Claire, fast asleep in her car seat clutching her rainbow bear she got for Christmas last year. Sweet Aurelia asleep on her older brother's shoulder; and finally Eric leaning against the window oblivious to the girl laying on him.

Another minute ticked by on the clock. Another minute closer to their destination. Another minute closer to hope.

* * *

Jasper lounged on the black leather couch watching his best friends and roommates sway and falter in their ridiculous dance moves while they played Guitar Hero. Edward was beating Emmett by a long shot, he had always been better at holding his liquor. Emmett sang loudly and off pitch to the Lady Gaga song on the screen.

Jasper went to take another swig of his beer only to come mouth to mouth with an empty bottle. Frowning he turned it upside down and shook it as if that would make more appear. Not wanting his buzz to dissipate he begrudgingly stood from the couch and wandered into the kitchen.

The stainless steel fridge didn't hold much food in it, but it was always stocked with beer and other various alcoholic beverages. With a pop the lid on the beer came off and Jasper tipped the liquid into his mouth.

A loud ruckus erupted from the living room, including some choice words directed at each other. Apparently Edward had won. Again.

Plopping back onto the couch Emmett demanded a rematch against Edward, not even caring that it was close to 2am and he had to work later that day. Being the boss has its advantages it would seem.

Katy Perry's "Firework" boomed from the surround sound stereo system Edward had to have a few months back. At first Jasper thought it was a waste of money but then he learned it was one of the greatest investments he had made lately.

Suddenly the doorbell went off. Jasper frowned, it was 2am who could it possibly be? Edward and Emmett managed to pause the game and look towards the foyer.

"Right, no body rush to the door." Jasper chuckled and headed for the door.

The sight that awaited him on the other side of that door was one that he never expected to see. His brain registered the images but didn't comprehend them. A young teenage boy, fairly tall and well-built for his age, with messy brown hair and light brown eyes towered over the people with him. He was holding a little girl, probably around 4 years old, with bouncy brown curls and faint freckles was slack in the boy's arms. Next to the pair was a woman. She was average height and had long brown curls. She couldn't yet be in her thirties. She held a tiny baby wrapped up in a pink blanket. Then finally a young boy holding on to the woman's pant leg.

His eyes darted back to the woman, she looked so familiar. Her cheek was bruised, as was her neck.

"J-Jasper?" She whispered. Only when she spoke did recognition come to him.

"Bella Swan?"

She smiled softly and smiled up at him. "In the flesh."

Flabbergasted he did a double take. "What are you doing here? How are you here?"

"I need your help. I…we…need somewhere to stay."

Emmett rounded the corner and like Jasper, took in the sight. "Is that Bella?" He scratched his head.

"Hello Emmett." Another smile graced her lips.

"Well come on in! More the merrier." Emmett motioned for the group to come into the living room.

Bella hesitantly entered the house, the children following close behind her.

"Is there perhaps anywhere I could put them all to bed?" Bella asked hopefully.

"One spare bedroom coming up!" Emmett grinned, still slightly intoxicated and beckoned Bella towards the staircase.

Bella nodded gratefully and followed him up the stairs and into a room complete with a king bed that looked like a fluffy cloud. She realized how exhausted she really was and wanted nothing more than to collapse now that she felt safer than she had in years.

Logan laid Aurelia onto the bed and tucked her into the overs. Bella did the same with Eric and kissed his forehead. "I love you."

Aurelia woke slightly, long enough to give Bella a kiss. "Goodnight mommy."

"I love you sweet pea." She kissed her forehead as well.

"Logan go to bed." Bella said softly.

"I want to stay up with you."

"You need sleep baby."

"Yeah well so do you, I won't sleep until you sleep."

With a sigh Bella nodded and carefully shut the door with the two sleeping children. Claire was still snuggled into her pink blanket, asleep in her mother's arms.

Bella and Logan went down the stairs and into the living room where three men sat on the sofa looking at them curiously.

"All good, yeah?" Jasper asked and motioned towards the stairs obviously asking about the children.

Bella nodded and took a seat on one of the couches. She pulled Logan down beside her and forced him to lay down, his head in her lap.

"Blanket?" She looked over at the men.

Emmett stood up and brought a throw over to Bella, he laid in on top of Logan who was fighting sleep with all his might. Emmett took the baby out of Bella's arms and returned to his position on the couch. Bella absentmindedly ran her fingers though Logan's hair in an attempt to comfort him.

"Bella…" Jasper began.

She slowly looked up to meet his eyes. A wave of shame rolled through every cell in her body and she blushed slightly.

"I-I…I didn't know where else to go. I'm so sorry; we'll be out of your hair tomorrow I promise." Her eyes glazed over the tears threatening to pour down.

"It's not that honest. We just have a lot of questions."

"And I have a lot of answers."

The bronze haired man snickered. She glanced over at him with a smile. Gingerly she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and blushed. His smirk turned into a frown. Bella looked to where his vision was focused and saw her handprint bruised, swelling wrist.

She quickly pulled her sweater down to cover it but the damage was done.

He was quick to his feet and in front of her in a flash. Without asking permission he reached for her arm and pushed the sweater sleeve up. His green eyes inspected her wrist with a frown.

"It looks broken."

Tears swelled in her eyes. She pulled her hand back from his touch ignoring the pain.

"What happened?" He murmured.

"I fell." The lie easily slipped through her lips. The man pursed his lips and shook his head clearly not believing her.

"I'm going to get some ice and then bandage it for now." And with that he was gone.

Bella continued to run her fingers through Logan's hair whose soft snores gave her peace. He was finally asleep. Her eyes fluttered gently, sleep getting closer and closer.

"What's her name?" Emmett rocked the baby girl in his big muscled arms. If Bella hadn't been so exhausted she might have laughed.

"Claire," Bella smiled over at her daughter. "She's 5 months old."

Jasper's eyes widened slightly before recovering quickly. "A-And him?"

Her eyes went down to Logan. "He just turned 16 last month."

"If I remember though you're younger than us?"

Bella nodded. "Logan is my brother, but I adopted him 8 years ago. He was young when the adoption took place; it's easier for him to not differentiate between mother and sister. I am his mother."

"Why did you adopt him?" Emmett blurted out.

She sighed; it was too soon for this conversation. "Please Emmett, I'm not ready." Bella whispered softly not looking away from Logan's peaceful face.

The bronze haired man returned to the living room making a beeline for Bella. He kneeled down in front of her and reached for her wrist. He set it with an ace bandage and placed a bag of ice on it. "We need to take you to the doctor tomorrow."

"N-no!" Bella's chest tightened and her breathing became labored. Her head shook from side to side.

"Hey, hey, hey." He took her face in his arms and held her head still. His green eyes bore into hers, looking deep into her soul.

"I'm a doctor Ms. Swan, and a very successful one. We'll take you to my hospital; no one else has to see you. Just me and my nurse Rose."

Bella calmed slightly. "I-It's not Swan."

"Huh?" Jasper chimed in.

"It's not Bella Swan." Her left hand went out in front of her in the direction of the men. A giant glistening diamond ring was nestled on her ring finger. "It's Newton."

"You what?!" Surprisingly that came from Emmett.

"As in Mike Newton?" Jasper was glaring at the ring.

She nodded.

"How the fuck could you marry that prick?" Emmett seethed.

"Language in front of my daughter!" Bella instinctually replied. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Well as much as I am dying to know how you became Mrs. Mike Newton, I think we all should go to bed. We can talk in the morning." Jasper yawned and stood from his spot on the couch.

Bella gently maneuvered away from Logan on the couch and stood, trying to figure out where she would sleep.

"There's another guest room." Emmett handed over the baby to her mother. "Come on."

Bella tucked the blanket further up on Logan and kissed his forehead. After making sure he was alright, he followed the three men up to the second floor where Emmett opened the door across the hall from Aurelia and Eric. She muttered a thank you and went into the room.

Softly she laid Claire onto the bed and went about making the bed safe for her baby. She took the pillows and created a barrier against the edge of the bed. Bella frowned and looked in the closet. There she found some extra pillows and finished baby proofing the bed.

"I love you Claire Bear." She kissed her forehead and curled up next to her.

Without another fleeting thought, sleep took over her body.

* * *

_A/N- Yes? No? Review and let me know. I've been wanting to write this for a while but if people don't like, well I just might write it anyways. Forever awaiting your reviews,_

_ XxDracoMalfoy'sGirlxX_


End file.
